comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue
Okay, first she was in Wonderland. Now.... what looks like a decaying city. Like there was a war or something. She looks around confusedly, saying to herself, "What now?" She doesn't have her cape on, having given that to that Candi girl. Then the cape also appears in the air and flutters down to her hands. "Oooookaaaay" This place is...beyond confusing. She was with some of the X-Men in a mechanical jungle, and they went through a doorway. Now she's alone...in a horribly decaying city. Ex war zone would be Jen's thought too. She clenches her fists for a moment, then relaxes them, glancing around. "Kang. When I get my hands on you, I *will* smash you," she promises. Yeah. She really, apparently, thinks it's Kang behind all of this. NOt an illogical suspicion. Kara Zor-El puts the cape back on and tries to get a bearing on where she is. Again, telescopic vision doesn't seem to help much for some reason here. It's like everything 'stops' just beyond line of general sight. And then She-Hulk steps in from - where did she come from, actually. "Hey!" Kara says, guardedly. The last person blasted her with plasma, and this one is big and... green apparently. "So...." She-Hulk is tall. Green. And dressed in a costume. She's actually quite a bit bigger than the blonde. "So...any clue where we are?" There's tension in her form, although she's not immediately moving to smash the smaller girl. Yet. Kara Zor-El frowns, looking around, still not knowing where Dedrick is. Plus now not knowing where Lady B is either. Maybe still in that Wonderland place? Kara's fists are still balled into fists anyway, just in case. Since the first thing she heard the tall green Amazonian-like woman say was how she was going to smash someone. "Looks like a warzone to me. So... is this Kang person the one who sent us here?" "He's my lead suspect," the green woman notes. She glances around. "Abducting people and messing with their heads is completely his MO." Of course, it's nobody *Kara* has ever heard of. Kara Zor-El looks around and approaches She-Hulk. "Never heard of the guy. Like, at all. So who are you?" How does she know this 'Kang' guy? Is she an alien maybe? At least she has the 'green' down. Then again Garfield is green and not an alien. Heck, Kara ISNT green and she IS an alien. Jen has her back to Kara at this point. "I'm She-Hulk," she says. And she's about to say something else...when she gets whacked in the back. Hard enough for a Hulk to feel. Snarling, she whirls around and pretty much automatically throws a big green punch at the stranger. Kara Zor-El looks around at the surrounding area. When she turns back to She-Hulk, what she sees is a fist headed at her. Oh great, she IS a bad guy. That's what you get for letting your guard down, Kara! She gets hit in the face and.... okay her head turned, but that's about it. She frowns though. "Ow." she says, then grabs the Gammazon's arm and quickly starts to spin around, letting go to throw her at a wall of one of the decaying, surrounding buildings. "Okay, no more tricks, I'm going to get some answers from you!" She-Hulk snarls. "You're the one who hit me!" she exclaims as she...hits the wall. And goes through it. And makes a She-Hulk sized and shaped crater in the ground a good distance beyond. Ack...the girl hits *hard*. Harder than Bruce, and she thought that wasn't possible. Kara Zor-El smirks. "Yeah, I hit you and how." Besides, she got hit first! "You want to give up right now and tell me what you know or do I have to do that again?" she says angrily as she flies over, landing near She-Hulk, hands still balled up into fists. Yep - the girl can hit like that AND fly. "And I'm ready if you try to sucker punch me now." Rolling to her feet. "What I know is that I got abducted and keep bumping into time travelers. That's totally Kang's MO." She's still got her fists closed, but she isn't hitting Kara again. Yet. "But I could be wrong." Kara Zor-El frowns at She-Hulk. "Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice, yknow what, I'm just going to knock you out instead!" Then she throws a punch at She-Hulk's face! A really hard punch too! She-Hulk goes flying again...but she's not unconscious. She picks herself up and comes charging back in, even with her face half smashed in...this is one *tough customer*. Of course, Kara doesn't know what a Hulk is, or the shade of green would have alerted her. Yeah.... not particularly famiiar with Hulks. Then again, Jen isn't particularly familiar with Kryptonians either, though she's getting a quick lesson. Kara stands her ground as she charges at her. Admittedly a little impressed that this bad guy.... er... bad girl.... was able to take that punch and still remain conscious, let alone charge at her. "You're gonna be sorry....." she says in a sing-song voice. "She-Hulk SMASH!" Well, that answers who she is...and this time, she's not going to take the punch...she's going to try and charge *past* Kara, hitting her on the way past. Of course, Kara has superspeed, so she can dodge. (After this, Kara owes her ice cream. Seriously.) As She-Hulk charges at and past Kara, attempting ot hit her on the way past, Kara decides to use a little of that superspeed. Because while she can get sucker punched when she's not expecting it... when she is expecting an attack, superspeed really comes in handy. She dodges out of the way as She-Hulk tries to hit her on the way past, and again grabs her arm, then kicks her in the back, sending her towards ANOTHER building. But unlike the first time she threw She-Hulk at a building, this time she flies AFTER her to try to punch the Jade Gammazon after she hits the building. And that's when Kensington suddenly stumbles into being out of nowhere. One second, she was at the mansion, trying to practice her rail-gun firing. The next, she's in a creepy, decaying city that looks like it was in a war. With She-Hulk being kicked into a wall by some blonde teenage girl in a blue midriff shirt and skirt! Kensington pages: you ok with me railginning you in the back? :3 You paged Kensington with 'feel free. Invulnerable' Kensington pages: hehe then full power it is! Kensington blinked as the rift closed around her, a red line firing out from her extended fingertips, the shockwave incredible as a tremendous rush of wind broke against the girl's body. The railgun, was overcharged, as Kenzie was doing a power test, her body crackeling with electricity that lapped at the street beneath her feet, cutting couges into the pavment. If anyone could see her face as her long hair whiped about wildly, a look of shock was all that could be seen, other than those two glowing eyes of hers, which must make her look like some kind of villian, well, if villians could be homeless. The red beam extended tinto the center of Kara's back, before the sound of the shot ripped through the area. Faster than the speed of sound? easily, this projectile moved with the speed of lightning it self. The boom causes what few windowsa remailn, ro erupt violently.....yes...this was not going well at all. And this time, the green one rolls out of the way. She has no clue why Kara attacked her...and she knows one thing. This is an opponent who is stronger than her AND faster AND can fly. She's noticed that somebody else has come in...apparently on her side...but she's trying to keep control so she can think. If she goes enraged, she might have more strength...and she's closer than she's been in years. But she'll have NO tactics at that point. Kara Zor-El throws a punch at Shulkie after she hits the wall, but she rolls out of the way just in time. Kara's fist smashes into the wall of the building... and the building starts to shake and crumble as it starts to collapse from the punch. And then she gets hit in the back by a projectile travelling at some obscenely fast speed, followed by a beam of red electrical discharge. The projectile fares about as well as any projectile does when it hits a Kryptonian. In other words, hits her harmlessly. Then there's an explosion When the smoke clears from the explosion, Kara's still standing there, still unharmed and unhurt. After all, the girl's taken point blank nuclear blasts. When will the bad guys learn? The electrical discharge, on the other hand, hurts. Kara's fought Livewire before, and knows electricity stings even if it doesn't cause any real damage to her. Speaking of ticked off superwomen? Kara's angry at this point. "Can you people ever just attack without it being a sneak attack?!" she says, frowning as she turns to see Kensington. Her eyes glow red and she fires her heat vision in her direction. Sheeesh, ANOTHER power this blonde has? Meanwhile, the building behind her is crumbling down. If the punch didnt do it, the near impact with the concussive force finished the job. Kenzie didnt realise what was going on, hell she was so exhausted from the railgun, that she barely had the comprehension to react, and it showed. The fact there was enough conductive debris on the street about her was a blessing as she cried out and lifted her hands up as if fliping a table. The debris collecting and fusing magneticly into a makeshift obstacle that would hopefully take the brunt of the blast the initial cuncussive force causing the girl, and her now red hot shield fragments to fly back a good 10 feet skiding to a halt. "What have you d..d.ddone with me!" she cried out as she began to believe she was under attack now. Tears streaking her face as she clenched her fists, strikes of lightning grounding out around her! As Kenzie brings up as much stray metal debris as possible to try to block the heat vision (most of which gets vaporized, the rest melted, the blast of heat knocking Kenzie backwards. "For the last time, I didn't attack you!" She-Hulk is angry now...fighting for control...fighting to keep from going all out on the blonde. (Mind, she can probably take it). She doesn't even *know* Kensington, not really...but she knows better than to go too close. Lightning, as Kara already noticed, stings. Kara Zor-El looks between She-Hulk and Kensington, eyes glowing red. "Just letting you two know, the next one of you that attacks me I'm not going to be held responsible for the consequences. She frowns at She-Hulk. "So have your partner power down before I power her down myself." Kensington, normally the meek, submissive girl she usually was, was gone now. The Firefly was left. "Who ever ya are.." she said holding her hand out, a peice of a destroyed car rips from the engine block and jumps to her hand as her arm begins to wrap with angry looking snakes of electricity. "Y'all send mahh butt back home!", her eyes streaked with tears cutting valleys in the dirt that smudged her face, "Or ahh'll hurt you" she said with no shread of guilt. She was in fight mode, to scared to run, to scared to be rational. "Ahh'mm t'fireflahh an ahh aint afraid of no monsters no more!" she said, lifting her arm as the energy she generated caused her hair to whip about, her skirt to flap like news papers in the subway. "An' y'all aint gonna hurt me...not dis time" she said as she fired the railgun again, this one, would go farther, and hit harder, more kinetic and electrical charge if it struck, good thing it was aimed at the ground a car's length away from the two women. "RUN AWAY NOW!" she screamed, as if to her self. She-Hulk glares at Kensington. "She's NOT my partner. She's got less control than my cousin!" Whoever that is. She-Hulk moves back away from the charge...and more or less between Kensington and Kara if possible. She wants to end this before anyone actually gets hurt. Kara Zor-El listens as Kensington goes into rant mode. "If you're not bad guys, maybe stop the ranting. When Kensington fires the railgun again to send the engine block at her, there's a blur of speed from Kara. Not going to bother to show a second time that it's not going to hurt her. The railgun might be fired at the speed of sound. That's fine. That's also slow in comparison to the speed at which Kara's moving. Kara appears in front of Kensington and brings up a finger and thumb to her. "Maybe I'll hurt you just a little if it makes you be quiet okay?" Then flicks her in the head with said finger and thumb as she says that. Kara was indeed fast. The railgun impacts as Kara lunges away, a massive debris pile kicking up bits of shrapnel. Kara, however, could actually see the wind tunnel and shockwave following the red streal of light that was left behind by the red hot metal going through the air, As she flicks Kenzie's head, the girl grunts, eyes rolling into her head as she goes flying back and enters a deadweight drop to the ground - a flash of sparks at the location of contact. She-Hulk frowns. She immediately moves to make sure the girl isn't dead, keeping between the two still. Her grace might be surprising for somebody so obviously tough. Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "What a drama queen." Kensington looks like she's been knocked out, but doesnt seem to have any permanent damage from what Kara did. Then Kara looks at She-Hulk. "She was getting out of control yknow. And she's okay, just knocked out. I pulled the hit." She then starts to say warningly, "Though it's harder to gauge how much to pull my punches for superstrong types so how about you don't try anything else if you don't want to join-" WHAM! Kara's knocked to the side by some force, going "OOOF!" and there's a ghostly laugh as well. Ghosts can HURT! "What the..." She-Hulk clenches her fists. "So, *that's* what happened!" They got attacked, alright...by a poltergeist. "You stop that right now or I *will* find somebody to exorcise you!" Kara Zor-El rubs her cheek groggily. "okay.... who... what?" She shakes her head. Then looks at She-Hulk, who seems to have more of an idea of what's going on than she does. "Who just hit me? And ... who are you talking to?" "I think we have a poltergeist problem. Or a telekinetic. Or an invisible person who's really strong. Either way, that *clearly* wasn't me, right?" Kara Zor-El pauses, thinking for a bit. "Yeaaaaaah. I guess so." She looks around some. Must have been at least partially magic to have hurt her like that. "So uh..... how do you fight a poltergeist?" As if on queue, a mist swirls around, forming into some random guy wearing a cap and leather jacket with the name 'The TimeKeepers' on the back, like a motorcycle club - in fact, he looks like someone out of a 1950s motorcycle movie. Yep, definitely a poltergeist or something. Kara looks at She-Hulk. "Sorry for throwing you into a building" she says as she looks warily at the ghost. "I...don't have a clue. If I can't smash it, I tend to ask my team-mates." Of whom poor Kensington...is not one. Oops. Where's the Captain when she needs him? Kara Zor-El nods a little slowly. "Um... then maybe a better question. WHAT is a poltergeist?" she says, looking at the ghostly biker The ghostly 50s biker looks at the three of you - yep even unconscious Kenzie - and says, crossing her arms. "What are you chickies doin here. You ain't one of the TimeKeepers, you don't belong here. And I'm fine with hitting a dame, yknow!" She-Hulk snorts. "Somebody dumped us here. Who are the TimeKeepers? Is Kang involved with this?" No, she's not obsessed with Kang. It just...seems that way. The biker takes a step forward. When he's near Kensington's unconscious body, his form flickers a bit, like a disruption. He doesnt seem to notice, as he says to She-Hulk, "I don't know nothin about no Kang. The TimeKeepers are the baddest Gang in this burg though! And you're all trespassin! You wanna be in the TimeKeepers, you gotta be initiated!" She-Hulk frowns. "Initiated?" Oddly, she moves to put Kensington between her and the biker. So he'll have to go right OVER the electric mutant to get to her. "I don't do initiations." Kara Zor-El looks at She-Hulk then at the ghost. "I still never heard of this Kang person, you know." She notices the peculiar disturbance in his form as he's near Kensington. Also she can see with her electromagnetic spectrum vision that Kenzie seems to be giving off all sorts of electromagnetic discharge, even unconscious. Two more ghosts appear out of nowhere also in the same types of jackets. "Yeah. Initiated." They're carrying chains and bats. "What's different bout you chickies than us that you think might be keepin you from bein in the TimeKeepers?" "Well, let's see. Still alive. Don't like using baseball bats as a weapon. Really not into gangs." Shulkie crackles her knuckles in a distinctly 'come and get me' style. Kara Zor-El looks back and forth at She-Hulk then the ghosts. "Um..." they were able to hurt her, and from what she saw, Kara's quite a bit stronger than the green woman. Pretty sure bad idea to engage in 'smash' tactics with them. Worse than trying it with her even. The ghosts, however, feel the same way, and overconfidently decide to charge at She-Hulk with their ghostly chains, bats, and whatever other weapons gang members use. As soon as they go over Kensington, who's situated between Jennifer and the apparitions, they scream and there's a big 'BZZZT sound before they dissipate into the aether.... leaving nothing behind. Kara stands there. "Okay.... WHAT just happened now? "Apparently, her electrical field doesn't get on well with ghosts." She-Hulk lets out a breath. "As she wasn't awake to zap them..." She turns to Kara. "I'm She-Hulk. And Kang is an old adversary. Very fond of time travel and messing with people's heads." Grunts suddenly, the feeling of her personal EM field and her body being 'affected' causes the girl to stir, as she blinks her eyes, for a moment, the light in them is gone, showing her rather unique eyes, before she groans, the violent crackeling in her eyes returning as she sits up and rubs her head. Kara Zor-El bites her lip, then offer to shake She-Hulk's hand. "Supergirl. You can call me Kara though. I'm really sorry again - hope I didn't hurt you badly." She pauses and looks at the girl who's stirring back to consciousness, then back at She-hulk. "Your friend -is- a little bit dramatic though. What's her deal?" "I'm a Hulk. We're hard to hurt badly...and I have no clue. She's not my friend per se." She would offer Kensington a hand up, but she'd get zapped. So...she doesn't. It's not rudeness, honest,. Kenzie whimpered as she rolled onto all fours, shaking her head as she clenched her fists. A single arc of energy grounds out into a nearby car causing a small fire to ignite. Kenzie doesnt even jump. As her pocket empties fistfulls of steel bearings onto the street, the girl sighs and looks around. Realising whats going on she snaps back into reality and scrabbles back against the burning car's tail end and just sits there, as if she doesnt move, no one will see her. Because Supergirl is a T-Rex, as is She Hulk. Kara Zor-El looks down at Kenzie. "I'm not going to have to hit you again am I?" She looks over at She-Hulk again. "Still have no idea what a 'Hulk' - is that like a planet?" She pauses a bit, then adds, "Do you at least know who she is? She seemed to recognize you and not me, judging from her shooting at me like that." She pauses and says over to Kenzie, "Not really the brightest idea, actually." While they're chatting, rather friendily for a change, especially after the fight, mists start to swirl around She-Hulk's feet.... "Not really. And...now I *know* you're from a different time, or reality, or something, if you don't know what I am." She offers Kensington a reassuring smile...which might help. Or it might not, given the nature of this place and how messed up it is. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "Well I've only been on Earth for about a year so I sort of figured you were someone I havent met, but I didnt even read about you in the Oracle files. Plus, I mean.... if you arent even associating me with my cousin, I think I have to agree with what you said about different worlds or something. Which world are you from?" Kara asks curiously, assuming She-Hulk is probably some sort of alien since she keeps referring to herself as a 'Hulk' Must be their species. Like Kryptonians. What she doesn't assume is that the swirling mists would do what they do next. They suddenly swirl up FAST around She-Hulk..... and when they dissipate.... She-Hulk is nowhere to be found! (having been shunted off to another part of the maze, leaving Supergirl and Kenzie in the decaying city). Before Kara can even react, a second cloud of mist goes up around the scared girl huddling up against the car. And anothe disappearing act happens, leaving Kara alone in the City of the Dead.